


The sun, the moon, the stars and the whole universe

by Numiia



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Freckle Love, Kids, Marriage, Moon, Romeo and Juliet References, Stars, Strong Female Characters, a short story, adult love, alright enough with the tags, alright one more, but its true, characters named after star constellations, damn that is funny, leather jacket love, never expected to have to tag that for this story, she loved it, spoilers for Infinty war, star-crossed lovers, sun - Freeform, teenage love, was a birthday present for my best friend, whole universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18933343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Numiia/pseuds/Numiia
Summary: The sun watches what I doBut the moon knows all my secrets.They say home is where your heart is. Mine is among the stars,Across the universe, with you.A love story which is just pure fluff and makes you feel really warm i promise





	1. The sun,

_The sun watches what I do_

Feeling the hot sun on her skin, she closed her eyes facing the sky. What could be better than a hot summer day spent outside with no school work or other duties on her mind. She could feel the grass beneath her as she laid still on the lawn in the backyard. She can´t remember when she felt like that for the last time. So utterly at peace with everything. Somewhere in the distance a lone bird sang its song and she listened to the beautiful melody. The sun shown down on her as she thought about the hang-out she planned with her friends tonight. Enjoying the hot summer, having a break from school before senior year starts and next time this year, she is about to go to college in the next town over, with all her friends going with her and visiting home every weekend, repairing cars at the shop of her father, making lemonade with her mom and playing with her little sister. Maybe Paul was even going to make a move at her, as he seemed to want to the past few weeks. And maybe she would say yes if he asked her out. 

It was impossible to wish for more. Because life seemed perfect, as the sun shown down on her, watching her every move. 

As she got up after some time feeling like grabbing a cool glass of lemonade from the fridge, her whole life took a 180 when she saw a letter with a red stamp on its front laying on the kitchen table. “Mom?” she called out her heart spiking at the “Last notice” staring back at her from the clean white surface of the envelope. Her mum came looking, what made her daughter sound so desperate and in fear. “What is this?” The look in her mother´s eyes change. It goes from curious to apologizing and sad in less than a second. “Honey, I meant to tell you this evening but I´m afraid you need start packing your backs.” No, that can´t be real.


	2. the moon,

_But the moon knows all my secrets._

The first night at the new place was terrible. Spending it on a mattress on the new living room floor was just the cherry on top. This town was big yes, and maybe a town where a young adult would love to move because they wanted to explore the world and be independent and her friends envied her for moving here. But was that really worth it? Moving hundreds of miles away from everything she knew and everything she loved?

The night she told her friends right after her mom told her to pack her backs and she fled the house, knocking on Val´s door and throwing herself in her arms she felt like her life would end just then. Sure, she got a hold of herself, spent a beautiful evening with her friends, but the feeling of melancholy and the thought of `this may be the last time I get to do this` never left her mind. And as Paul did not make a move on her, not really that is. He hugged her as they all parted in the early morning hours and with sad eyes, he told her that he wished that she didn´t have to go. She looked back at him and told him she wished the same. But that´s it.

First thing in the morning she argued with her parents. “At least give me the summer break! We don´t have to leave till September, so please.” Her voice broke in the middle of her shouting as she broke down in the living room, crying about all the lost opportunities and memories she never gets to make in the town she grew up. Her parents anger left at seeing their oldest daughter brake down. And as they held her in their arms, all three of them sitting on the old rug in the living room, they promised her the summer break but not more.

And as she texted her friends asking for a meet up, she thought about a summer romance. Paul and her had potential and she was not going to waste that. So, when they met and played one of their typical truth or dare games, she kissed Paul and he kissed her back.

After that she had a hell of a summer break. Both in good and bad ways. As she slowly watched all the memories fade from her childhood home, her safe haven, she fled the scene first thing in the morning to create some good memories. She spent her time on the road in the old red pick up truck Paul got for his eighteens birthday, they made out and laughed and listened to music and he was her first and she was his and after they overcome the awkwardness it was beautiful, giving yourself to another person completely and she tried so hard not to get attached but failed terribly at that of course but it was alright, she would get over it and it was all good. If they were not together, they spent time at Val´s, or Alex´s or someone out of their group of friends creating memories. And she could always come back for college next year, right? Maybe take up where she left it with Paul, marry him, get kids, and move back into to town.

But when she got home late at night the moon shining through the windows illuminating the empty walls and hallways her mood took a downturn. She packed the things her parents left for her to pack, headphones constantly in and blasting all her sad music and embracing the feeling of missing out and loss, that ripped her chest open and left her heart raw.  

And sooner that she liked the summer break was ending and her childhood home transformed in an empty house, with just the markings on the kitchen door frame of the height of her and her little sister and the hole in the hallway wall, were her father punched it after his favorite football team lost an important game and over that her mother just hung a framed picture of their wedding, till her father fixed the wall, which never happened, to tell about the story of the house and the family that lived here for eighteen years. 

The day the packed their last backs in the car and said goodbye to their neighbors her little sister cried a thousand tears. But she kept herself together, for the sake of her parents and her little sis and that of her friends, because never the less them talking about envying her for moving to a big city and see something of the world they would miss her just as much as she will miss them. And as Paul kissed her one last time, but couldn´t bring himself to promise her something, anything she smiled at him understandingly and let him go. “Go live your life. Be happy. But mercy you if the next girl is not as pretty as me, you deserve the best, Paul.” She said and he smiled at her thankfully.  

And now just hours later she laid on her old mattress staring at a new ceiling and not being able to sleep.

Her parents and her little sister already slept in their new rooms, but she couldn´t bring herself to go through that door and look at all her framed pictures of old memories and her friends and everything that reminded her of home and it hurts. It hurts so much, she thinks she can´t breath anymore in this new house, new town, new state, hundreds of miles away from everything she knew, everything she loved.

And a minute later she has put on her sneakers, a sweatshirt Val has given her as memory and sits in the driver´s seat of her mums Pick-Up. She can´t bring herself to turn on the engine and take the day long car ride back home, the way they just came, but the thought that she could, that she could turn that key and go all the way back, back to her friends, her favorite teacher and Paul lets her breathe a bit easier. And she gets control of herself and looks through the see-through top of the car she can spot the full moon, which reigns over tonight´s sky and because she can´t tell anyone else she tells him. Tells him she feels so lost and that may be because she is a teenager, or she does not know this town or the people and that she doesn´t even know what she prefers in a relationship, because yes, Paul was her summer love, and her first one and he´ll always be, but as she spent more time with her friends through out the summer she couldn´t help but notice how Val´s hair shined in the sun, and how her laughter made her all giddy and how just now the smell of her sweater calmed her mind. And even as she kissed Paul and shared her body with him, she couldn´t help but wonder what all that would feel with Val, or a girl none the less. So, she tells the moon all her secrets and he listens till after a few hours she leaves the car going back in the house leaving him outside to light up the night in his silver light.


	3. the stars,

_They say home is where your heart is. Mine is among the stars,_

The first day of school is not as bad as ever high school movie makes you think it is. She parks at the student parkin lot, grabs her back, heads to the headmaster´s office, receives her schedule and is accompanied by the headmaster to her first class. She introduces herself, never being the shy girl so she can do that with out stuttering or blushing, takes the empty seat and life goes on. She repeats the introducing in everyone of her classes, searches herself a free spot on the court to eat her lunch and the day goes by uneventful. So does the first week, the first month even. 

She makes new friends, keeps in touch with her old friends, everything seems fine. She gets straight A´s preparing everything for college and one day she studies at the library preparing for a biology test as her life takes a 180 again. Because crashing into her life like a damn tornado is a beautiful girl with golden locks, ocean eyes and freckles that look like stars.

She sits down at her table, the black leather jacket open to reveal a black crop top and the rim of a denim jeans. The patches on her leather jacket show a cartoon sun, stars, some stages of the moon circle and planets and galaxies. She smells like vanilla and mint, which comes from her blowing a gum.

“Hey there.” She says and her voice sounding like sand paper and gravel. “You knew here, right?” She lays down her pen looking at the strange girl. “Been here for a month and a bit but yeah could say I´m new I guess.” She gives an answer.

“Oh, didn´t see around before!” the girl says. “The name´s Cassiopeia. But that´s to hard for most of the people I met so I stick to Cas these days. What´s yours?” She told Cas her name and they talked. Talked about school, Cas was a Junior at the high school and was looking for some lecture about Rome and Juliet because she had to write an essay about it for English class. As she asked why Cas was sitting there at her table rather than looking for that lecture, she answered “Guess you looked like my star-crossed lover and isn´t that what Romeo and Juliet is all about?”

And after that everything came as easy as breathing, where she was unable to do that just short than a month ago. 

They exchanged numbers, spent their lunch breaks together, she helped Cas with her essay about Romeo and Juliet because she had to do the same thing just last year. They got friends, she got friends with Cas´s friends and everything seemed good. They shared their secrets, she shared her past, her love for Paul which was her first, her insecurity about her feelings towards girls. Cas helped her to understand that she was just not heterosexual. And she helped her to accepted whatever it was, she was. Even helped her to tell her parents, who were nothing but accepting. And Cas shared her secrets, her past relationship that took a terrible turn, her grandmother abandoning her after finding out she loved girls and everything else in between. Everything seemed really good.

 Except the sexual tension between them was building up till neither of them could stand it anymore.

 So, at a particular evening after seeing the new Avenger´s movie they walked home talking about all the sad things and deaths in the movie. “I can´t believe they killed of Spiderman, I mean he became an Avenger just like ten minutes prior to his death! Well guess he is part of the universe now. Or his dust is at it is.” Cas said as they passed a street light and the moonlight lightened up her face. “Did I ever tell you that your freckles look like star constellations?” She asked out of the blue, making Cas stop dead in her tracks. She turned to face her and her blue eyes hid something as she looked up in her eyes. “No, you did not.” Cas answered “But I get it I guess, I mean my name is a star constellation. But thanks for the complement. Let´s go get me home.” Cas turned to leave but she stopped her by grabbing her wrist. “No, Cas, I didn´t mean it that way. I mean, I did mean it like that but I mean more by it. Don´t you feel it too?” Stepping back Cas looked at her, vulnerability all clear in her eyes. “I do, but do you really feel that way? Or am I just a distraction of you missing your old friends and Paul? Because you told me you loved him and if you still do and after you graduate you run of to him again, leaving me behind? I wouldn´t survive that, you know how much some people have hurt me.” Tears threaten to spill from Cas´s eyes.

And she can´t take it, to see Cas unhappy. And that´s all the prove she needs. Because she can´t imagine herself not waking up beside Cas, trying to count her freckles, kissing her awake. She can´t not imagine Cas in her sweaters snuggling with her on the couch in the evenings, binge watching what ever show was in at the moment. She can´t not imagine snapping pictures of Cas in her patched leather jacket.

“I mean it, Cas. Everything that comes with a relationship. Hell, I want you to move in with me after your graduation. Even marry you someday who knows? But I love you. I´m pretty sure I do. At this one I guess you have to just believe me, Cassiopeia.” 

The tears trickled down Cas´s cheeks already but a smile graced her lips as well. “Guess you really are my star-crossed lover than, hm?”

And all she could do at that was nod. And let´s just say Cas didn´t really go home that night. Bless her parents for leaving town with her little sister to visit some relatives that lived nearby.

She started counting freckled stars the following morning.


	4. and the whole universe

_Across the universe, with you_

 

“When are you coming home?” Cas asked over the phone. “Look,” she said as she put her signature at the bottom of the patient file. “I need to do a post-op check on my patient and then I will leave it to the local doctors. I will catch the next flight and come right back to you, babe.” Cas sighed “I guess that´s what you get marrying the top-notch ortho surgeon of all north America” She laughed over the cell phone. “Yeah I guess that´s what you get. But I can´t complain about having a top-notch author of fantasy novels as my wife either, or should I?”

Cas chuckled and was about to answer as a little voice could be heard over the cell phone. “Mommy! Is that Mama on the phone?” the little voice asked now louder than before. “Sure is butter cup. You want to speak to her?” Cas asked the little girl standing in front of her. “Yeeeees!” came the immediate answer. She could hear a ruffle as Cas was giving their daughter the cell phone. “Hey Mama!” the little girl called out. “Well hello little one, shouldn´t you be asleep already?” She asked her daughter.

“I couldn´t sleep because you are not here so Mommy let me watch some Lion King.” The girl answered. “Ah, I see. And your brother is already asleep than?” “Yes, he is.” “Well I think you should try to go to sleep as well, peanut. I´ll be home soon. Now give your Mommy the phone back and go brush your teeth!” “Okay, Mama. Love you” “I love you too, peanut.” 

There was a ruffle again, as their daughter handed the phone back to Cas. “Alright so I finished up the paper work, just checking one last time on my patient. If that leg ain´t working I’ll have a pretty angry sixteen-year-old athlete hunting me down, and we don´t really want that, do we?” Cas laughed at that. “No, we really don´t.” “Hey listen,” she said as she made her way to the patient´s room. “How about we ask Val if she takes the kids tomorrow evening and we go out on a date?” “Oh, a date?” Cas asked teasingly “How long has it been that we´ve been on one?” “Too long, I guess. So, I tell you what. You out on your leather jacket just like in old times and we will go and watch a movie or visit the carnival.” Cas laughed at that “The leather jacket I wore as we met for the first time?” Cas asked.

“Yes, that one.” She answered. “But babe, you know I had to throw that out years ago! It was falling apart. It broke my heart back then.” Cas said. She smiled knowingly at that. “Well how about you get your pretty ass moving from the couch to the bedroom and peek a glance at the bottom drawer, where I keep my scrubs?” 

“No way!” Cas breathed. She could hear her moving around the house and a drawer being opened and a shocked gasp. “You did not!” Cas sounded shocked but happy.

“You better believe I did. Happy early fifteenth anniversary, dear.” She said into the phone. “Thank you so much!” Cas breathed over the phone, her voice strained by tears. “I love you, Cas. My heart will always be with you even if I have to travel so much for my job. You will always have my heart. And always be my home.”

Instead of giving back her own sentiment of love Cas asked “At which number is the freckle count?” “I think we cracked the two hundred last time I counted.” She answered. “Well get back here and count again. I think some came over the day, because we spent so much time outside.” “Tell me all about it when I get home. I´d love to hear it!”

“Love?” Cas asked after a moment of silence. “Yeah?” “You know I love you more than everything, right? You are my sun, my moon, my stars and my whole universe. So long, love.” 

“So long, Cas.”

They ended the call. Putting her phone back in the pocket of her scrubs, she turned her right wrist to look at the cursive C written in the middle of star constellations, a small moon and sun and two small planets. She closed her eyes rubbing her left thumb over the ink marking her skin.

 

_You are my sun, my moon, my stars and my whole universe. So long, love._

_So long, Cas._

 


End file.
